


Enough of No Love

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Jealousy, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets a visitor at work at the most inconvenient of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough of No Love

 

Emma gets a visitor at work at the most inconvenient of times.

 

“Swan?”

 

Emma jumps in her seat behind her desk at the sound of none other than Killian Jones. She squirms uncontrollably as he comes into view.

 

“Hey, love.” He smiles in that arrogant way in which he believes no woman can deny him anything.

 

Emma tries to roll her eyes, “w-hat do y-you want, Killian?”

 

He pulls a rose from behind his back and leans his hip against the desk to give to her. “Would you fancy accompanying me to what you people call a ‘dinner date’ tonight.”

 

The sheriff closed her eyes and slouched back into her chair groaning, “ugghhhh.” She desperately wanted to pull Regina’s head further into her wet center but she did not want to make it obvious as to what was happening beneath the desk. Below, the mayor had tugged Emma’s skinny jeans down to her calves and was currently probing and nibbling at the blonde’s sensitive bud.

 

After her not taking the rose, Hook looked at Emma curiously and a bit impatient and cleared his throat. “Look love.” He started scraping his silver-piece for a hand into the desk. “I think that if you would just give me a chance we could really be something special. I mean, I’ve made an exception for you. I have never tried so persistently with any other woman during my many years of life. And let me tell you, I have had many and I do mean _many_ experiences with maidens. So what do you say, accept this rose and later at eight o clock or so we could grab a bite?”

 

Just then, supposedly Regina had heard enough. She rose up from off her knees in front of Emma, wiped her mouth with the forearm of her blazer turned to Hook and said, “listen clearly you filthy, egocentric excuse of a man. Emma Swan has not, nor will she ever be interested in _warming your bed_ or pursuing whatever intentions you have with her. She is not some foolish, naïve, lost little girl you found in some pissy, washed up pub and are able to get drunk enough to sleep with you. Newsflash _pirate_ : she’s _mine._ While you’re going on about all the reasons you think you two should be together, she’s moaning at the ministrations of my tongue against her wetness. It’s me she always comes searching for when you’re trailing at her hind like some needy mongrel. We share a son and have a connection the gods themselves wouldn’t dear to break, let alone pathetic little you. And here’s something you’ll never get to _experience_ : her oh so delightful taste. _”_ At this point Regina’s leaned over the desk to get in Hook’s face, caressing her bottom lip with a devilish smirk. No doubt recalling the feel of Emma on her mouth while reveling in the look on the pirate’s face. “Now do us both a favor and _leave_. If you dear further this sad attempt at ‘swooning _’ my_ Emma once more, I will personally rip your scrotum from between your thighs and feed it to the crows.”

 

Regina watched Hook’s Adams apple shift in his throat and his jaw clenched before silently exiting the station. She turned around like the triumphant Queen that she is to face Emma. The blonde wore a look that spoke of pride, love, lust and Regina thought she even saw a little bit of fear. “Close your mouth dear.” Emma complied as the mayor grabbed her overcoat from the chair in front of Emma’s workstation.

 

“W-where are you going?” Emma croaked.

 

“I do have a job, dear.”

 

“B-b-but...you can’t just leave me here like this. Not after _that._ ” The blonde gestured to the way Hook just left. No way she would leave Emma all hot and bothered and _hot_ and just immensely turned on right now. You’re always suppose to finish what you’ve started right? _Right?!?_

 

Regina looked from the doorway and back to her. “I can and I will.” She said with finality. “Thanks to the man in pleather, I am in no way appeased. But I am on a schedule, dear, and lunch time,” Regina paused to lick her full lips, “is over.”

 

Leaving a dumbstruck Emma she added, “for now, anyway.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aye Boo <3 ;}


End file.
